bravesagasfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave Crusade Baan Gaan
The Saint of Braves Baan Gaan (勇者聖戦バーンガーン Yūsha Seisen Bān Gān) is a game-exclusive continuity in the Brave Saga video games. It was meant to be another anime, but got cancelled. But a fully animated intro and combination sequences for the nonexistent series have been added to the games. Story Baan Gaan takes place in an alternate The King of Braves GaoGaiGaruniverse. Where evil forces want to conquer the game's alternate Brave multiverse. Astral (the leader of the Brave Saints) and Grandark (the leader of Brave Saga's villains) are the holy and unholy souls of this universe whose consciousnesses are bound to its very forces, so both will die if great harm is brought to one of them. Astral sends her Brave Saints, digital spirits, to Earth to possess toy robot fighters and stop the forces of evil. One of them, Baan, befriends a 5th grader named Shunpei Serizawa. In Brave Saga 2, GaoGaiGar, as well as some new original characters, are finally brought into the team as the braves fight transdimensional demons called the Asmodians. Characters VARS VARS is an organization that wants to build mecha to fight evil aliens by building customizable toy robots that kids can pit against each other and collecting the data from these fights. * Shunpei Serizawa is the protagonist of Brave Saga. He is a weak, timid crybaby with a strong sense of justice, so he will charge in when there is troble even though he doesn't want to and when others tell him not to. He also tests VARS robots. * Manami Serizawa is Shunpeis 26-year-old veteran older sister who commands vars and organizes the developments of the Braves' missions. * Shiina Hiromi is a 17-year-old operator who promotes VARS tournaments, speaks many languages, and relays digital data. * Hiroshi Sakashita is Shunpei's other friend with divorced parents, and his mom died after that. After getting smashed by an explosion that destroyed the stadium, he was briefly turned into a supervillain called Guilty. * Shizuma is the rude, distrustful, and easily exasperated main protagonist of Brave Saga 2. He was part of a family who were at war with the Asmodians, and was the vessel of their ultimate weapon. But a sneak attack destroyed his physical body and broke his soul into the weapon's elements. His mother, the family priestess, gave up her life so her son would have a new body. Shizuma has a waxing and waning relationship with Manami Serizawa. Other characters * Nanako Aiba is Shunpei's busybody childhood friend who thinks people should overcome their own weaknesses to get stronger. * Imugoro Serizawa is Shunpei's funky, lighthearted, skateboarding grandpa who takes others' words and actions seriously, so he advises his grandson. * The private detective thinks VARS is evil and tries to expose the Braves as villains with information from the kids, and his caterpillar suit always scares Nanako. Holy Braves Brave Crusaders * Great Baan Gaan is the combined form of Baan Gaan and the Mach Fighter, with Spherion as a weapon gauntlet. ** Baan Gaan is the combined form of Baan and the Gaan Dasher. *** Gaan Dasher is a large truck that also has a dragon mode. *** Baan is the front-line manager of his team who turns into a toy car. He has sworn to protect Shunpei, who enlarges him with a shout of "Brave Charge". ** Mach Spherion/Dark Guildion is the combined form of Spherion/Guildion and the Mach/Dark Fighter. *** Spherion is Baan's sidekick who was turned into Guildion by Grandark. Hiro enlarges Spherion with a shout of "Fire Charge". *** Mach/Dark Fighter is a jet with a bird mode. VARS drones VARS made different robotic animals that can combine with Baan Gaan so he can fight on different terrain. * Drill Baan Gaan has a drill on his chest, crawler treads on his feet, and rapid-firing vulcan cannons on his forarms. He is formed with the narwhal. * Wing Baan Gaan is a melee form made from the bird that has a wing pack, a sword on his right arm, and a shield on his left arm. * Power Baan Gaan is a medium-range form made from the sabertooth with the saber's head as a grappling hook on the right arm, a scissor claw on the left, and cannons on both shoulders. Apprentice Braves Magna and Flash are under Baan's tutelage. They combine like the Autobots in Transformers: Energon into either Magnum Bomber or Flash Kaiser. Varion Series Shizuma's set of vehicles that combine in different ways. * Saber Varion is the sword warrior. * Ace Varion is the heavy-range Gun Warrior that specializes in aerial combat. * Max Varion is the life energy-harnessing martial arts warrior that specializes in naval battle. ** Motovarion is Shizuma's main interface for the other vehicles. ** Sonic Sky is a jet plane. ** Land Fire is an armored fire truck. ** Marine Speeder is an amphibious bullet train * Victorion is the combined form of Vyarion and the Cosmic Shuttle that has access to multiple weapons that form a space station. The name of this robot was used for a female Autobot Combiner in 2015. ** Vyarion is a robot sealed in Motovarion that can transform into a racecar. ** Cosmic Shuttle was sealed in Earth's orbit. * Galaxion is the "evolved" form of Victorion. Villains Nightmares * Seltz Bach is Grandark's armored second in command who represents despair. he has a special machine called the Death Malefic that can regenerate by absorbing despair. At the end of Brave Saga, he absorbs Grandark's essence after Grandark dies, but is destroyed by a powered-up Baan Gaan. * Gust is a draconic troll who represents laziness and ugliness (something he really likes). He can make noxious gas that can even erode Brave robots. * Carra is a fallen angel who represents jealousy. She organized Hiro's brainwashing even though she was corrupted, herself: she was a Brave Saint named Stella. Upon her death, she gives Baan Gaan and Mach Spherion the ability to combine. Asmodians * Satan Bardot is the Asmodian king who commands 6 generals. He stole the ultimate weapon's elements to revive his own ultimate weapon. * Blear is the impulsive general of fire who loves violence. * Gap is the general of wind who destroyed the Space Police headquarters and killed many Braves. * Dozar is the general of earth who likes taking children's life force. * Seed is the polite general of water with a big ego who thinks only perfect beings should live in the water. * Azrael is the judicial general of light who often preaches the Asmodian philosophy. * Necro is the quiet general of darkness who can reanimate dead beings. Category:Brave Franchises